faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory Monteith
Cory Allan-Michael Monteith (born May 11, 1982; 31), is a Canadian actor, singer and drummer best known for his role as Finn Hudson in Glee on Fox. Early life Monteith was born in Calgary, Alberta and raised in Victoria, British Columbia. He has one older brother. His parents divorced when he was 7, and by 13, Monteith, once a promising student who at age 5 could read at a fourth-grade level—was skipping school to get drunk and smoked cannabis. Monteith estimates that by the age of 16, when he quit for good, he had attended 12 different schools, including alternative programs for troubled teens. Cory revealed he went to rehab at the age of 19 and was finally given an ultimatum by his family to get clean or get turned over to the police for theft charges after he stole a significant amount of money from a family member. "I was done fighting myself," he said. "I finally said, ‘I’m gonna start looking at my life and figure out why I’m doing this.'" Career Before becoming an actor, he worked in Nanaimo, British Columbia, as a Wal-Mart people greeter, in a car wash, taxicab driver, school bus driver and roofer. Monteith dropped out of school in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview: "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." Monteith began his actings career in Vancouver, British Columbia. He played minor roles in Final Destination 3, Whisper and Deck the Halls, had a recurring role in Kyle XY and also appeared in Smallville, Supernatural, and Flash Gordon. In 2007, he starred in the MTV series Kaya. In 2009, Monteith was cast in the Fox series Glee, playing Finn Hudson, the male lead of the glee club and the quarterback of McKinley High School. For his audition tape, he drummed on Tupperware using unsharpened pencils. The first time he sang in front of an audience was at his in-person audition, at which he sang "Honesty" by Billy Joel. He and Lea Michele, his Glee co-star, were included in Entertainment Weekly's 2009 "Summer Must List", being named "Summer's Must Songbirds" for their portrayals of Finn and Rachel on Glee, respectively. Gallery Cory 11.png Cory 10.png Cory 9.png Cory 8.png Cory 17.gif Cory 19.png Cory 28.jpg Cory 20.jpg Cory 23.jpg Cory 22.jpg Cory 24.jpg Cory 21.jpg Cory 26.png Cory 25.png Cory monteith 2.jpg Cory cant dance 2.jpg Cory hat 2.jpg Cory parade 2.jpg Attractive cory2.jpg Cory 2.jpg Cory rh.png Hot cory white 2.gif Hot cory white.gif Hot cory white 4.gif Cory 29.jpg Cory twitter 3.jpg Cory twitter 4.jpg Cory twitter 5.jpg Cory twitter 6.jpg Cory twitter 7.jpg Cory twitter 8.jpg Cory twitter 9.jpg Cory twitter 10.jpg Cory pierce.png Cory parade glee wiki.png Cory dsa2.png Cory dsa.png Cory snapshot4.png Cory snapshot3.png Cory snapshot2.png Cory snapshot.png Cory gw.png Corysweetbabyjesusyou'reattractive.jpg Cory monteith 4.jpg Cory monteith 3.jpg Omg hot cory.gif Cory parade 4.jpg Cory 14.png Cory pose.png Cory 7.png Navigation Category:Actors